


For the Grade

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Implied Gangbang, Lingerie, Sex for Favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:18:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda needs an A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Grade

**Author's Note:**

> First posted here:
> 
> http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/177383.html?thread=964320999#cmt964320999

Amanda took the two strips of fabric her English professor handed her and commanded her to wear. She'd blown off her class, thinking it would be easy, but now she needed the grade to keep her scholarship.  
  
The two pieces matched, black lace with silver embroidery. She slipped the thong up her legs and then tugged it into place. The bra was a bit harder. The tiny straps were hard to maneuver, and the soft cups were too small. The lace dug into her flesh where her breasts flowed bountifully over the edges.  
  
"This gives me quad-boob," Amanda complained.  
  
The professor shrugged. She said, "It's what the guys chose."  
  
"The guys?" asked Amanda.  
  
There was a knock on the door of the professor's office. "Here they are now." She stood up and let in five men. "This is the dean, and four of my other colleagues."  
  
She gestured at Amanda in her barely there lingerie. "This is Amanda, who is as stupid as those tits make her look."  
  
"I didn't agree to this," said Amanda. She shifted from foot to foot, nervous.  
  
"You said anything I want," the professor replied. "What I want is to watch each of them fuck you, and then to lick their come from you sloppy pussy. And don't forget Amanda - you will be graded."


End file.
